Four Paws
by WickedFireArcher
Summary: While exploring a new planet, Something strange Happens to Daniel. He changes into something. First SG1 fic
1. Big Mistake

My 1st SG fic. Go easy.

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine

**RATING: **T

**SUMMARY: **While exploring a new planet, something very strange happens to Daniel.

**CHAPTER ONE: BIG MISTAKE**

"Alright SG-1, you have a go." said General Hammond. "We'll bring you back a souviner." smiled Jack. He entered the wormhole. His teamates followed suit.

The wormhole disappeared and Hammond left the room.

**o**

**/\**

When SG-1 came out of the Stargate; they were greeted by a clear, and beautiful, blue sky. There were many trees and strange, small, pink birds flew around; chasing each other. Daniel noticed small buildings in the distance. "Well, should we introuduce ourselves?" asked O'Neill. "Why not?" said Daniel, who had already started walking towards the village. As they got closer they noticed their big mistake. Jaffa guarded a temple like building; while slaves toiled in fields nearby. "OK. Let's back away slowly. Maybe they didn't see us" whispered Jack. Too late. Within minutes they were surrounded by Jaffa; who led them into the temple. Them, they pushed onto their knees before a man in gold. His eyes glowed. 'Great. Another Goa'uld' thought Jack. "Throw them into the cells. I will interigate them later." ordered the Goa'uld. The Jaffa obeyed. As they were led down the stairs, all the members of SG-1 noticed that there was a disgusting smell in the air. Jack wrinkled his nose. "This place reeks!" he commented, "Silence!" ordered a Jaffa. "Sorry" Jack mumbled, as they were pushed into a small, dirty cell. It smelt worse than the stairs. "Haven't you ever heard of cleaning?" yelled Jack. He sat down next to Teal'c and threw a rock at the stone wall. Teal'c stomach rumbled. Loudly. "I believe I am of need of nourishment" said Teal'c. "No kidding" Daniel joked. The others grinned. "Here Teal'c. Have a rock" Jack handed Teal'c a small rock.

"What am I supposed to do with this, O'Neill?"

"Eat it"

"But it is a rock O'Neill." argued Teal'c. Why to O'Neill wish that he eat a rock?

"I was joking Teal'c. Geez."

"Prisoners, you God wishes to see you." said one of the guards. "Finally. The welcome wagon has arrived." said Jack sarcastically. "Silence!" ordered the guard as he led him back up the stairs and into the 'throne room'. Another Jaffa was talking to the Goa'uld. "Teal'c, what are they saying?" asked Jack. "He is saying that the enemy is preparing to attack." Teal'c answered. "Enemy? What enemy?" asked Jack. "Silence!" yelled the Jaffa. The Goal'uld dismissed the other Jaffa. "Bring the prisoners forward." ordered the Goa'uld. SG-1 was brought forward and pushed onto their knees. "Hand me the memory device" said the Goa'uld. A device that looked very much like a ribbion device was handed to the Goa'uld. It was silver and had a blue center. "Bring me the one with the glass circles." ordered the Goa'uld. Daniel was brought closer to the Goa'uld. He placed the device on the anthropologist's forehead. Hot, searing, pain erupted into Daniel's head. Memories sped through his mind. His parents dieing, discovering how to work the Stargate, joining the SGC, and many more. "This young one knows much. He will make a perfect host for my son. Take him." ordered the Goa'uld. Daniel was hauled to his feet and led through a door. He struggled. "Jack! Help!" he called. The door closed. Back in the throne room, things had started to shake. "The enemy is attacking!" shouted a Jaffa. The front doors blew up. A group of men in strange green armour entered. They shot and killed all the Jaffa. They helped the remaining members of SG-1 to their feet and outside. Another green armoured man ran in and then ran out. "I have planted the bomb, sir!" he said to a man in blue armour. "A bomb? Wait! Daniel's still in there!" exclaimed Jack. "This Daniel...he is a friend?" asked Blue Armour man. "Yes." "I am sorry. There is nothing we can do. " said Blue Armour man. Thirty seconds later, the whole building blew up. "Daniel" said Jack, softly, "No."

Well? it's my first SG-1 fanfic so go easy. You'll find out why the title is 4paws very soon. Any ideas on what 2 call the green/blue armoured people?

Review!

o

**/\**


	2. Meow!

New chapter! Some things are explained!

"--"talking

'--'thinking

-- daniel thinking.

**REVIEWER SECTION!**

ALL you wonderful reviewers have their own section! So...

CHAPTER 2: Meow

"We need to get back to the Stargate, O'Neill." said Teal'c. Jack nodded. "We will take you" said Blue Armour man.

o

**/\**

"Incoming wormhole!"

"Close the Iris." ordered General Hammond.

"It's SG-1, sir!"

"Let them in."

SG-1 tumbled out. "Get a medical team down there now!" demanded the General. Hammond went down the stairs and into the gate room. '1...2...3. Uh oh.' counted Hammond. Where was Dr Jackson? Sam sat on the ramp with her head in her hands, Jack was staring at the ground and Teal'c was looking straight at him. "Where's Dr Jackson?" asked the commander of the SGC, already dreading the answer. "He's...he's dead, sir." said Jack, in a surprisingly calm voice. Janet appeared at his side, shortly followed by a medical team. She examined the team. "They're in shock." she stated. "Very well. SG-1 we'll debrief in a couple of hours."

o

**/\**

What the? What happened? thought Daniel.

Jack?...Sam?...Teal'c?...The explosion! No! He wiped his nose. I feel so strange 

**FLASHBACK**

"Let go of me!" shouted Daniel, as he struggled to get out of the Jaffa's strong grip. Suddenly, a violent tremor shook the building. The Jaffa, momently distracted, let go of the linguist. Daniel saw his chance and ran; dodging falling metal and stone. A hand shot out and pulled him into a room. A young man, in strange green armour, looked him over. "You are not Jaffa?" he asked. ""No. I'm human. I'm of the Tauri." Daniel explained.

"You were brought here, why?"

"The Goa'uld who rules here wanted to make me a host for his son. So...I'm really glad you brought me here." said Daniel. "There isn't much time. They will be looking for you. So you must not be found." said Green Suit man. He pulled out a weapon that looked very much like a shiny, high tech water-pistol. "Wait! What are you doing?" Daniel exclaimed. "Take of your garments." ordered the warrior.

"My clothes? No way!"

"It is the only way. You must trust me. We have not yet fully mastered the changing process." explained the warrior.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"OK." Daniel ducked behind a control panel of some sort and took of his 'garments'. He wrapped his jacket around his waist and stood up. "Good. said Green Suit. He pointed the 'shiny water-pistol' at the archaeologist, and fired. Daniel was expecting the impact to be painful, but it wasn't. 'Wait a minute. I'm getting smaller." he exclaimed. He heard his bones twisting and crunching; but he felt nothing. His jacket fell off but he didn't even notice. He didn't notice when to guards came in and killed Green Suit either. His senses were so alive! And his glasses were broken. Rat's said Daniel. But all he heard was a 'meow'! I'm a cat! he exclaimed in his mind. He ran out, just before the explosion ripped through the temple.

**END FLASHBACK**

o

**/\**

Back at the SGC, things weren't going so well withe the remaining members of SG-1. Janet had checked them and they were unharmed; but really needed a shower. They were still in shock though. Sam was crying softly and Jack sat cross-legged and was staring into nothing. Teal'c, well Teal'c just sat there. "Dr Fraiser. I must begin Kel'no'reem immediately." said Teal'c. Janet nodded as Teal'c left the infirmary. "Colonel? Are you ok?" asked Janet. What a stupid question! Of course he wasn't ok. His best friend had just died. Jack turned his face away. "You two and Teal'c have a meeting with General Hammond in five minutes." she said as she looked at her watch. Sam nodded then got up. She turned to Jack.

"Sir?"

"I know. I know. I'm coming." They headed towards the briefing/debriefing room.

o

**/\**

Daniel the cat had found a small spring and had started to lap the water with his tounge. He stared at his reflection. His hair/fur was almost black and his cat eyes were a startling blue. He had a beutiful bushy tail that looked like a black flame; except no fire. I don't look that bad for a cat thought Daniel.

I can't stay here for long. It's too dangerous. Daniel lay down and thought of his possibilities.

Wait a minute! PX3 723! (invented planet) SG-3 are going there in a couple of hours! Daniel didn't waste any time as he headed for the Stargate.

Well? Tell me what you think! give me some ideas!

PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEE! I'll be sad if you don't.


End file.
